Chemical
by angelgirlxo
Summary: {Micheal Clifford Love Story} what happens in your mind is just chemicals, so just breathe. but with all those thoughts going through you mind can you make a relationship work? because there's only so much you can take before you get pushed over the edge.


p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I was seated on a hard plastic hospital bench, upset with my mother. She had made me here for no good reason, I was fine, nothing was wrong. All because I don't fit into her standards she has to get me 'mentally evaluated', she says its for my benefit. She didn't even have the decency to take me herself she had my brother do it, I'm not to fond of him either. There was no appointment he had dragged to the emergency room where there were sick people coughing their lungs up, if I didn't have a problem going in here I going to have one leaving./p  
p style="text-align: center;"br style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Angel Halbot,"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /br style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"My name was being called by the intake nurse, I elbowed my brother in the side waking him up from his stupid nap. I got up and walked towards the desk and gave the nurse my information, why I was there, any allergies I had, full name, age all of that stuff and then they sealed my fate by wrapping the white hospital bracelet around my wrist. At that moment my brother became his asshole self and asked the nurse when he had to pick me up and left. I had been ushered to the children's ward where I sat looking at a old TV playing a kids show that I couldn't bare to watch when my name was called again by a doctor I had picked up my overnight bag and followed the doctor to a room where I was told to sit down./spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /br style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Hi, my name is doctor smith, now I've been informed of your situation and what your here for. I'm going to ask questions I have to ask everyone, I under stand your father passed away, do you know how he died?" I breathed in and sighed/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /br style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Yes I know how my father died he overdosed, he committed suicide"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /br style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Okay and how did that make you feel?"another question I've been asked a million times/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /br style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Well I was daddy's little girl, so obviously I felt sad he was my hero I loved him very much, I was closer to him than my mother " I repeated the answer I would telling people every time they asked this question/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /br style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""okay Angel, this is the last question I'm going to ask you do you ever want to hurt yourself?" I was taken back by this question I have never been asked this/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /br style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Honestly? I've thought about it and dying as well but I don't think I could ever do it because I wouldn't want to hurt the people who love me, but then there are times where a voice inside my head says 'nobody loves you just die already', and I'll be so close to actually doing it but then I just get back to reality"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /br style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Okay, I'm going to call the crisis specialist and we'll start the evaluation, she's with someone right now so it'll be a few hours. Have a seat in the waiting room."/spanbr style="color:  
rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /br style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"I walked out trudging my bag with me again and sat in the chairs, I pulled out my head phones and phone and in seconds the sounds of Mayday Parade filled my ears, and time started passing minutes to hours. About two hours later I seen two boys around my age walk through the waiting room, one was limping and the other was guiding him to a chair beside me./spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /br style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Um, is anyone sitting there?" one boy asked me gesturing to the empty seat beside me, he had black and red hair and was wearing a Def Leopard shirt. I just stared for a minute before uttering a "Uh no, not that I know of"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"It wasn't until I had saw the other boy's leg bruised and swollen, I winced at the thought of how he managed to do that./spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"the boy with the red and black hair noticed my staring and said/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""he tried to do the leg thing" which caught my attention "you mean Alex Gaskarth's leg thing?"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Yeah, I think he rolled his ankle," I nodded "But you like All Time Low?"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"I smiled "Very much so, I'm Angel by the way"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Micheal"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""I hate to interrupt Micheal's flirting, but I'm kinda in pain here" the other boy said/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""oh right!" Michael said as he handed him a phone with head phones attached soon I could hear a light blare of music as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""that's Luke" he said pointing to the other boy. /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""you're not from around here are you?" I asked /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Now what made you think that?" /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family:  
Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""well your accent is a big give away, but also this is the worst hospital in Toronto" I stated /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""really the worst?" he asked "well second worst" I answered /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""oh well this was the closest one on google"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Fair enough "/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"Michael and I continued talking until I was called, meaning the nicest part of my visit was over./spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"The nurse ushered me to a small room with two chairs and a table in between them./spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"I was told to sit in one of the chair and the crisis specialist would be there shortly./spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"after about 5 minutes a lady with short chestnut hair and a gray pantsuit walked in, she asked me the same questions as the intake nurse, and I was admitted right away, and was wheel chaired [yes I was pushed in a wheel chair like I couldn't walk] to a standard hospital room . /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"I sat on the bed and everyone left the room and I leaned back on the bed, only to be startled by the curtain being flung open by a red headed girl /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""What are you here for?" she asked me /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""anxiety and depression with suspected self harm. you?"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Bulimia, and what do you mean by suspected self harm?"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""my mother thinks I hurt myself when I Don't"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"she glanced from my eyes to my wrist, "Oh," was all she said /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color:  
rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"I sat on the bed as the silence between us got stronger and stiff,/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""So, uh, whats your name?"she asked trying to break the tension /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Angel, yours?"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Fawn."/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""well it's nice to meet you, even in these terrible circumstances"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""I know this hospitals, pretty crummy isn't it?" she said while laughing a bit /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Very much so" I said while laughing even more /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"Was this what friendship is really like?/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"Is this what I've been missing out from all these years?/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""I like you sneakers" she said looking at my feet /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""thanks, I like your hair" I wasn't lying I've always wanted red hair, but it seemed like a bit of a hassle to keep up with /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""I could help you dye yours if you want?"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"oh, yeah thanks, except i don't know if I could pull off fire engine red"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""I think a more purple toned red would look amazing on you"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""I'll keep that in mind"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important;  
margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""To celebrate this new found friendship, would you like to accompany me to the cafeteria?"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""It would be my honor"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"We walked down to the cafeteria after getting lost a large amount of times ./spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" "What would you like?"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""uh, just a coke"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""you sure?"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""yep"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""too bad your getting pizza too"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""fine I'll find us a table"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"I walked around the room only to find no empty tables, I looked through the window and there was an empty table in the court yard and went to get it. just as I was about to sit down, "I was hoping to see you again" I heard behind me. "care to sit down?" I asked trying not to laugh /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""sure" Michael sat down in the seat across from me "why were you hoping to see me again?"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""oh because, I forgot to ask for your number" he said bluntly /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""oh," I said "here pass me your phone" I handed him my non white iphone /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""Oh a nokia" he said as he typed away "yes a nokia, Its basically indestructible, I've dropped it a lot" /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);"it wasn't like the first addition nokia phone everyone remembers its the newer model like the lumia 625 or something /spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""I texted myself and saved my number" he said handing me back my phone "hows your friend?"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""We're going to be here all night, apparently there's a long line for x-rays"/spanbr style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" /span style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);""oh that sucks" I /spanspan style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1em; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254);" said as I looked back inside to see Fawn with a tray looking around. br style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;" /"um I'll be right back" I got up and went inside to get fawn, I went to the door and waved my hand until she saw me "Hey, I got us a table outside"br style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;" /"oh cool" she said as she followed me back to the table with Michael at it but he was style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;" /span/p 


End file.
